


Clutter

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [11]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and silly fic about what goes on in the Doctor's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutter

"Doctor."

"Mm? Oh. Oh!"

"Doctor, could you just- could we just do this without the umbrella in the bed?"

In five seconds the Doctor had pushed the Master out of him and out of the bed and was clutching the umbrella protectively to his chest.

"I need this. Especially with you around."

"Doctor, please don't be ridiculous." The Master spread his hands, disarmingly, hoping the Doctor would follow his example and disarm himself. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't take advantage of my defenselessness? Really?"

"Of course not," said the Master. He had had a lot of practice lying, after all. "Anyway, what use could an umbrella be?"

In another five seconds, he found out. The Master spent a good deal longer than that clutching his groin and making whimpering sounds until the Doctor was appropriately apologetic.

The umbrella stayed in the bed after all.


End file.
